El Arte de la Guerra
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: Una ambición que no termina, aumentará el orgullo, la astucia y la crueldad en un hombre, y se nublará su juicio en la cumbre de la grandeza. De la sangre sucia donde el codicioso se limpia las manos, resurgen los conspiradores. (Interrumpido)
1. Prólogo: El cocodrilo

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Derechos reservados a la empresa Sierra, por la campaña Rusa del juego estratégico "Empire Earth".

* * *

 **Prólogo: El cocodrilo**

Tras la desaparición de la Unión Soviética a principios de los años 90, el orgulloso estado de Rusia luchó por encontrar su lugar en el nuevo orden mundial. Pero después de 25 años, se habían logrado muy pocos avances. Sin embargo, el destino trajo al mundo un astuto joven ruso llamado Madara Uchiha.

Él, condenado al nacer en la miseria, en el seno de un clan arruinado, con un hermano voluble y unos padres humildes que no compartían sus aspiraciones, no parecía ser quien cumpliría el sueño de devolver a Rusia a sus días de gloria. No obstante, el rumbo de su existencia tropezó al ser adolescente, cuando él abandonó a sus progenitores en la pobreza, dejándose arrastrar por la confortable vida de maleante callejero en la mafia rusa, y ascendiendo poco a poco de categoría. Fue en la mafia rusa donde se ganó el apodo de "El Cocodrilo", debido al trato cruel que dispensaba a sus enemigos. Esa reputación, unida a su inteligencia y su comportamiento carismático, le ayudaron a conseguir una posición de cierta importancia dentro del hampa. Pero esto solo era un juego de niños para Madara.

Fueron los disturbios por el hambre de 2016 los que alentaron por primera vez a "El Cocodrilo" a involucrarse en la vida política. Un severo y largo invierno unido a un verano seco causaron la pérdida de cosechas por todo el mundo y la población rusa sufrió de forma terrible. Los padres de Madara murieron por la escasez y él usó esa tragedia de forma oportunista para dar el salto a la política. Su hermano desapareció pero no le dio su debida importancia. Celebraba reuniones y pronunciaba discursos, tocando temas que se asemejaban a los que habían conducido a la Revolución Bolchevique un siglo antes.

En 2018, Madara entró en la carrera presidencial rusa como candidato del partido ultra nacionalista Ushi. Su fracaso en las urnas, lejos de desanimarle, le hizo tomar un camino diferente. Rechazó el gobierno de Moscú en un golpe de estado, que resultó fallido. Acosado por las fuerzas de seguridad del gobierno ruso, que lo acusaban de criminal y traidor, el sueño de Madara como presidente de la nueva República Rusa, un estado separado que llamaría Rusia Novaya, tenía un futuro tan tenebroso como su pasado. Pero el objetivo final no había sido abandonado. Refugiado en la ciudad de Vorónezh, ahora su deber consistía en llegar sano y salvo a un lugar seguro, la ciudad Volgograd, donde sus leales seguidores le ofrecerían la ciudad a su llegada.

Había llegado el momento que este confiado agitador político, fracasado hasta ahora, saliera de su escondite y se convirtiera en el centro de atención.

* * *

Vaya, vayaaaaa, que tenemos aquí. Hola a mis nuevos amigos, mamacitas y papacitos. Llegaron a mi campo, donde prometo que siempre habrá bobadas, aclaraciones y vainas así, que tal vez no querrán leer, por lo que no los pongo al principio y al leerlo acá quien quiera puede pasarlo de largo. No se me ocurre un patrón o algo así: si va a ser largo, será largo, si no, no. Dependerá de mi nivel de flojera. Como mis futuros fans deben andarme conociendo *-*. En mis fics las notas de autor siempre serán al final de cada capítulo, porque no quiero entorpecer el objetivo de leer la historia.

Allá arriba debieron haber leído la mención de un juego. Puede que la trama sea suya pero no es una adaptación, porque es un juego (algo que jamás he visto en fanfiction y como soy bien friki debo dar el gran paso) y la manera de desarrollarlo va con cada jugador, de modo que yo debo narrar el cómo lo desarrollaría a mi manera, dando una nuevo enfoque correlacionado con el título (calma, calma, lo entenderás después). Así queeee, no, actualizar no me será fácil porque no puedo transcribir y ya, so I'm sorry por si recibo mucha fama pero actualizo lento por bloqueos.

Voy a hacer lo que muchas autoras hacen para que nadie me dé sorpresitas después. Nada de pendejaditas de los vivos de poner mi historia en otro lado. Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta historia me tienen que pedir permiso, porque les recuerdo que no es una adaptación. El cómo manejo a los personajes, la forma cómo esto afecta a la historia que te describen en el juego, cómo se desarrollaran los conflictos; todas esas cosas salen de mi cabeza estresada así que ni locos se pongan a robar lo que no es suyo.

Sigan leyéndome y Bay~ Bay~


	2. 1-Persecución a Volgograd

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Derechos reservados a la empresa Sierra, por la campaña Rusa del juego estratégico "Empire Earth".

* * *

 **Primer capítulo: Persecución a Volgograd**

—¡Madara, Madara, tu vida está en peligro!—gritó Hashirama con una expresión asustada, al entrar apresurado a la residencia.

Frunciendo el ceño con solemnidad, Madara se irguió en el mullido sillón de la sala. Su amigo Hashirama Senju pertenecía a un clan tan arruinado como el suyo, se habían conocido en la calles y había sido un oculto conspirador a su golpe a Moscú. Sin embargo, había mantenido un bajo perfil que le permitió seguir viviendo como ciudadano ruso, en la ciudad Vorónezh, ofreciéndole un escondite contra las tropas rusas en ofrenda a su longeva amistad. Su desaparición había allanado los humos, pero jamás se dejó de buscarlo. La calma había cegado sus instintos. ¿Podría ser acaso que supieran que estaba en la ciudad?

—Llevo así meses, incluso años, Hashirama. ¿Qué pasa ahora?—inquirió Madara intrigado.

—Las autoridades de Moscú saben que estas aquí en Vorónezh y han alertado a las fuerzas de seguridad locales. ¡Debemos marcharnos antes de que te encuentren!

Patidifuso, Madara se levantó inmediatamente, tomando del perchero su antiguo gabán desgastado. Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo único que me sorprende es que las llamadas "autoridades" no hayan intentado detenerme antes. Es mejor así; los colegas de Volgograd me han informado que toda la ciudad está preparada para luchar en mi apoyo si me uno a ellos.

Se miraron a los ojos. Hashirama rascó su barbilla con las yemas de los dedos, un ademán que aplicaba cada vez que lo dominaban los nervios o los pensamientos.

—Mi coche tiene el depósito lleno. Si te escondes en el maletero, tal vez podamos evitar a los guardias que hay en las entradas de la ciudad—aconsejó Hashirama.

—¿El maletero, Hashirama?—repitió Madara, escéptico— ¿No es ese el lugar que primero revisan los guardias?

—A menos que encontremos un medio de transporte alternativo, illy—dijo Hashirama, usando el apodo como era conocido Madara por amigos—, creo que es la única opción.

El coche de Senju, de color gris, con boca larga al frente y sin techo corredizo, poseía un maletero estrecho y de pasta carmesí. Una vez que Madara se metió a él y Hashirama tomó asiento como piloto, partieron. La ciudad, desamparada a esas horas y sin tráfico, resulto más un inconveniente que una ventaja. Nadie transitaba por la avenida, ni había amago de salir de la ciudad después de las alertas mandadas. La insólita oscuridad bañaba la ciudad en multiformes penumbras que hacían ver a su transporte como una entidad fantasmagórica. Hashirama veía de reojo a los guardias, soldados armados hasta los dientes que le devolvían la mirada quisquillosa y desconfiada. Decidió, entonces, que su plan era más que una aparente imposibilidad, era simplemente evidente el resultado. Mientras cavilaba otras posibilidades, Madara, detrás, aguardaba ansioso. Su espíritu gallardo le había permitido multitud de méritos en su vida inmersa en oscuros rincones y lúgubres callejones. El apacible ambiente de dicha ciudad amurallada, de las gentes amables que conversaban con él cuando se hallaba aburrido entre la reflexión hostigante de sus ambiciones incompletas, y a quienes no brindó siquiera su verdadero nombre, se le antojaban ahora particularmente nostálgicas. Sabía, sin embargo, que su afanado objetivo no podía retrasarse más. Si lograba salir de las puertas y escapar de las inspecciones de los insufribles guardias, sería un paso más al sueño de construir el imperio más grande conocido del mundo.

El coche recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras de la civilización, que también tenían soldados por todos lados. En las zonas rurales, el olor a la vaqueriza de las granjas hizo arrugar la nariz a Madara, quien al asomarse a los asientos principales, comprendió y aplaudió la idea de Hashirama. Dentro de las zonas rústicas Senju tenía un amigo agricultor que comercializaba patatas en un camión, un escondite perfecto para pasar inadvertidos. Lo atisbaron, aparcado en una casa hogareña.

—¡Excelente!—dijo Madara maravillado con el descubrimiento— ¡Con ese camión de patatas podremos pasar! Tú conduces, Hashirama.

Como esperaron, las puertas del coche estaban abiertas, con las llaves dentro. Hashirama abrió la mandíbula de la carga para que Madara se escondiera. Sintiéndose culpable y traidor, dejó las llaves de su coche frente a la puerta de la casa, y con un gesto triste de despedida, que implicaba no solo a su amigo sino a su vida en la ciudad Vorónezh, volvió a paso pesado pero más decidido al camión.

Estaban cerca de la entrada fronteriza y a cada tramo, se encontraban más y más guardias. Por suerte, Hashirama era nervioso pero sabía esconder su falta de compostura. Practicaba su mejor sonrisa falsa al llegar a las puertas principales; a propósito se había desgreñado el pelo. Había activado la radio vieja cantando como si en verdad fuera quien decía ser. Madara lo escuchaba entre la carga, irritado, creyendo que Hashirama lo hacía para aprovechar los únicos momentos donde no sería capaz de replicarle nada. Puede que Madara se mantuviera ecuánime, pero algo en él se removía de imaginarse descubierto, resignado a un juicio injusto que frustraría sus sueños de gloria.

Al llegar a su punto de partida, los recibió una temeraria puerta; el inflexible punto de ataque de las armas que cargaban los guardias.

El líder de los enemigos exclamó autoritario: —¡Alto! Un peligroso criminal anda suelto. Debemos inspeccionar su vehículo.

Sin embargo, como un milagro repentino, otro guardia habló, amable: —Está bien, Yuri, este camión está lleno de patatas. Puede continuar…

Autorizaron su salida, y las enormes puertas de acero se abrieron en un estrepitoso sonido. Como adentro, afuera habían alambradas y guardias, pero el salir de la ciudad era un logro inmenso del que Madara necesitaba regocijarse, aunque fuera en voz baja.

—¡Lo logramos!—celebró Madara Uchiha satisfecho, mientras Hashirama apagaba la radio para oírlo mejor— Ahora debemos llegar cuanto antes a Volgograd. Nuestros enemigos no tardarán en darse cuenta de que hemos escapado y darán la alarma general.

Entonces, convencido que ya habían pasado a todos los guardias, Madara exclamó en volumen más alto y alegre: —Puedes estar tranquilo, Hashirama, ¡volveré a Vorónezh con más estilo que en mi salida!

—Y yo te apoyaré, Madara. Ya verás cómo se hará realidad tu sueño. Rusia Novaya va a consolidarse muy pronto—dijo Hashirama igual de entusiasta.

Madara hizo detener el coche en un lugar lejano para poder pasar al asiento contiguo al piloto. Una sensación de triunfo lo embargaba por completo. Apagó la radio—que una vez él llegó como acompañante Hashirama encendió nuevamente—, a pesar de las quejas de su amigo y se dedicó, con una sonrisa fría, a replantear todas las posibilidades del nuevo estado que pensaba crear. Así fue todo el viaje, concentrado en proyectos. De tal modo que, al arribar, respingo cuando la voz de Hashirama anunció: —Hemos llegado Madara. Puedes salir, no hay peligro.

Aunque la ciudad fuera amurallada, los soldados aliados que custodiaban la entrada eran demasiados pocos para un ataque inmediato. Si lo hubieran perseguido hasta la ciudad, hubiera sido derrotado en un instante. Aun así, Madara dejó pasar el disgusto sin ojo crítico.

Al momento de salir del camión, lo recibió en el capitolio un joven agraciado de negros cabellos y sonrisa ingenua. Estaba enfundado en un uniforme militar.

—¡Madara! Que alegría ver que has llegado sano y salvo a Volgograd. Tengo todo listo, la ciudad está a tu plena disposición—. El joven poseía un acento agudo y chillón. Madara le palmeó la espalda. Él era el informante que lo vinculaba al mundo además de Hashirama.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Obito. ¿Cuál es la situación actual?

El joven rio, nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Madara.

—Bueno…, no me acuerdo muy bien, Madara—dijo el joven con vergüenza. Con una reverencia superflua de cabeza, añadió: —. Llamaré a mi secretario principal para que me recuerde los eventos. Me temo que, estaba tan emocionado con los preparativos para tu llegada, que los olvidé.

Madara le dirigió una cruda mirada. No basto haber planeado su llegada con insensatez y festejos innecesarios, sino que además como gobernante era demasiado ineficiente. Como elección de Hashirama lo imaginaba blando e inexperto, más no estúpido.

—No importa, Obito—intercedió Hashirama, gentil—. Yo le explicaré lo que me comentaste.

Dirigiéndose a Madara, que esperaba con rígido porte, explicó: —Obito me comentaba en una de sus cartas que las ciudades cercanas a Rostov y Sarátov afirman ser leales al gobierno ruso actual…

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Eso!—interrumpió Obito, con pésimos modales— ¡Gracias Hashirama! A partir de ahora, yo le explicaré a Madara…

—Que sea rápido—dijo este, seco. Hashirama lo agarró de los hombros.

—¡Calma illy! El muchacho sólo está nervioso.

Sin embargo, Madara lo apartó. No estaba de humor para sus bromas.

—¿Entonces?—exigió.

—Si…, si enviamos a un representante diplomático a su fortaleza, tenemos suficientes partidarios en cada ciudad para conseguir que las autoridades negocien con nosotros—dijo Obito, recuperando formalidad—. Oficialmente los ucranianos también apoyan a los rusos, pero fuentes bien informadas me han dicho que si enviamos un diplomático allí, después de que Rostov y Sarátov se alíen con nosotros, Ucrania también estará en nuestro bando.

—Muy bien—dijo Madara con voz grave—. Mientras nuestro Capitolio siga en pie en Volgograd, no vamos a tener problemas para reclutar diplomáticos.

Entonces, agregó con voz de mando: —¡Ahora debemos preparar defensas de emergencia de forma inmediata! Es más que probable que el gobierno sepa que Volgograd es nuestra fortaleza, así que podemos esperar que pronto envíen fuerzas.

Obito asintió: —Si logramos defender Volgograd y después destruimos el capítulo de Vorónezh, nuestros sueños de Rusia Novaya estarán más cerca de convertirse en realidad.

—Me alegra que compartas el espíritu, niño—dijo Hashirama rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

—Si..., "mis" sueños—corrigió Madara, mirándolos a ambos—. Hace muchas décadas la ciudad era conocida como Stalingrado. Veamos si podemos crear una herencia que perdure más que la de Stalin.

Obito les pidió que fueran a descansar del largo viaje, a comer manjares y a beber vino en el capitolio, en la celebración que había organizado a nombre de ambos, pero rechazaron la propuesta. En posición de líder, Madara congregó a la densa multitud de habitantes de Volgograd frente al centro de ciudad, donde encumbró su meta como un sinfín de oportunidades para los rusos, estancados por el gobierno incompetente que los manejaba. Aseguró que la prosperidad estaba al alcance de la mano, pero era necesario que él fuera quien devolviera a Rusia su lugar legítimo como nación poderosa y respetada. "Como este régimen," indicó, "es deficiente. Es necesario construir un estado separado, pero no desligado, que reúna algún día a Rusia y a la antigua Unión Soviética bajo una misma bandera. Ese es mi objetivo con Rusia Novaya. Los días venideros podrán parecer crudos, pero solamente es el comienzo de la grandeza. Procuraré que ustedes, seguidores leales, sean recompensados. Así como recompensaré a su líder, Obito, por la confianza puesta en mí".

A continuación, su discurso persuasivo tomó rumbos de comandante profesional, al explicar un plan de ejecución a los marinos de la base militar de Volgograd. Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos fueron mandados a recolectar las materias primas restantes para la completa manufacturación de 100 tanques T-14 en las fábricas. Éste era un diseño último modelo otorgado por la empresa rusa Uralvagonzavod, que mantenía conexiones ilegales con Madara Uchiha.

Los ingenieros se encargaron de activar el funcionamiento automático de los AA Skywatcher para la detección de aviones bombarderos. Asimismo, Madara planeaba que los aviones caza y sus propios bombarderos jugaran un factor sorpresa en la conquista de Vorónezh.

Era ya de noche del siguiente día cuando terminaron las preparaciones. Obito, quien había dejado en manos de Madara su ciudad y a sus súbditos, y había guardado silencio por el respeto que le inspiraba el confabulador principal del golpe de Moscú, habló, dudoso: —¿Buscarás alianzas o atacarás el capitolio de Vorónezh directamente?

Madara, sin verlo, respondió: —En nuestra situación nuestra mayor ventaja es la prudencia. Vorónezh es una ciudad tranquila, pero no dudo que nuestros enemigos la hayan fortalecido fuertemente. Además, sus aliados quedan a pocos kilómetros de esta ciudad, justo a nuestros francos. Todo está en contra. Un movimiento en falso, y a todos matarán. Nunca he sido partidario de las alianzas, pero es preferible allegarse a sus aliados, aunque sea temporalmente, y así, evitar que la arrogancia evité mi triunfo.

Obito asintió: —Es un buen análisis.

Madara giró la cabeza y lo miró largo rato.

—Aquellos rasgos tuyos han llamado mi atención desde que llegue a Voronezh—dijo, y añadió, como si guardara expectativas en la voz: —¿Quiénes son, o han sido tus padres, Obito?

El joven respiró hondo, como si recordara cosas terribles.

—Murieron hace tres años en la gran hambruna del año 2016.

—Ahora un huérfano, ¿eh?—picó Madara, con una ligera sonrisa— Tenemos algo en común.

El hombre rebuscó entre sus ropas, hasta encontrar un libro roído por su antigüedad.

—Un poco más joven encontré este libro como caído del cielo—. A continuación, se lo entregó a las manos—. Si en vez de perder tiempo sentado, lees este libro, tal vez seas útil para la conquista de Vorónezh.

Obito vio la portada del libro al momento que Madara se alejaba. Rezaba así: "El Arte de la Guerra".

* * *

Por fin! Acá estamos, fans míos. El segundo capítulo del "El Arte de la Guerra". Quizás ya entendieron el nombre del título. Al principio, sólo era un título que se me ocurrió y me pareció muy cool, pero cuando encontré un libro con ese nombre buscando en internet, me pareció interesante integrar sus técnicas al fic. Claro que ahora también pondré en el disclaimer su presencia.

 ** _Blacklady Hyuuga:_** Muchas gracias. Soy nueva publicando y admito que me pasaba viendo la historia por algún review u/u, porque me sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa. Al ver el tuyo, me emocioné, y me puse muy contenta por la buena acogida que le diste a la historia. Me da penita confesártelo, pero en el prólogo no tengo mucho mérito. Verás, el juego me contextualiza los momentos de la historia para que yo desarrolle las misiones. En las partes donde sale ese tipo de historia sólo pongo los personajes, acomodo algo aquí y allá, y listo. La narración de este capítulo sí es de mi mérito.

"Shisui" aparece en la tercera misión. Y "Hinata"..., la verdad está como en la última, pero hay misiones que tal vez no describa de esta forma porque no me parecen muy relevantes. Y por supuesto, además de estos personajes que me gustan tanto, me encantaría poner otros de Naruto. Así que tocará ver cómo acomodo la historia.

Un abrazo asfixiante para ella si lee esto! :D Y para los demás lectores, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Muah, muah, muah.

Pd: Este fic no sólo me da satisfacción, también es un gran ejercicio de escritura y un regalo para los lectores. Para que esta relación funcione, prometo publicar los sábados para tratarlo como un compromiso. Voy a publicar las fechas para ver cómo me va en la cosa: sábado, 09/01/16.

Bay~Bay~


	3. 2-Iniciación de las acciones

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Derechos reservados a la empresa Sierra, por la campaña Rusa del juego estratégico "Empire Earth".

Derechos reservados a las referencias del libro "El Arte de la Guerra" por Sun Tzu (no sé si esto sea necesario pero bah, por si acaso).

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo: Iniciación de las acciones.**

Obito había leído el libro completo y podía anticipar, más o menos, qué acciones desempañaría Madara en su contienda. Vorónezh y sus aliados no les brindaron más tiempo. Atacaron con aviones caza en primera instancia, pero fueron derrotados por los AA Skywatcher. En segunda, mandaron soldados a buscar puntos ciegos en la barrera y a atacar a los civiles, que habían sido ordenados en medida de seguridad a quedarse en sus casas. Sin embargo, las torres azotaron cañones contra los enemigos y en instantes, terminaron muertos. Aunque eso demostraba el fútil empeño a querer dar emboscadas de grandes números, sus intentos catastróficos por enviar diminutos ejércitos por tierra, agua y aire no cedían. El libro de la guerra clasificaría dichas tácticas como ineptitud, tal vez por ser las órdenes de un alcalde sin experiencia en asuntos militares como Pyotr, el gobernante de Vorónezh. La situación otorgaba ventajas: cada vez que venían sin precaución, los enemigos caían en un territorio de muerte, donde no valían los escapes. Madara había conseguido algunos prisioneros de guerra con quienes conversaba para ganar quizá un aliado, quizá un espía.

Era un error si quiera pensar en salir de la seguridad de la ciudad reforzada de Volgograd, pero al seguir las pautas psicológicas que visionaba el libro de más de 200 años de antigüedad, los enemigos pronto abandonarían la perspectiva de victoria de pocos soldados con pocas muertes. Pronto, Pyotr se daría cuenta que gastaba artillería en vano, porque habían preparado la llegada de Madara y el contraataque por meses. Entonces, el gobierno ruso enviaría más ayuda a Vorónezh y tal vez un comandante eficaz, y ellos resultarían acorralados por las cuatro ciudades vinculadas. Era hora de defender y atacar, mientras conseguían aliados. Kakashi, un abogado visionario que no le caía precisamente excelente se había ofrecido de emisario en las negociaciones con Rostov. Madara lo evaluó y lo consideró eficiente para el papel. Ahora, abrían las puertas de las murallas del oeste para permitir su salida. Como compañero de clases de sus días de estudiante, a pesar de sus choques de personalidad e ideologías, le entristecía que decidiera hacer semejante insensatez, al ofrecerse como conejillo de indias en las primeras negociaciones.

—Kakashi—le gritó, antes que subiera a un auto blindado para cumplir su tarea en Rostov.

—¿Qué, Obito?—contestó con sequedad. Todo su desarrollo emocional cayó en picada desde el suicidio de su padre, un reconocido empresario ruso que quebró en una mala época de economía. Con esos problemas, el gobierno no le permitió declararse en bancarrota y él decidió suicidarse al conceder, tras una depresión severa, haber perdido todo. Kakashi, que había sido un niño consentido en una mansión llena de criados sumisos, sufrió cuando los sirvientes se vengaron de años de humillaciones. Su patrón, un hombre arrogante, estaba muerto y no había nadie para pagarles, así que robaron las riquezas de la casa y al ser descubiertos por el hijo, golpearon al niño de diez años hasta la inconsciencia. Su madre ya estaba muerta, por lo que quedó en un orfanato cualquiera a merced de la soledad y los horarios estrictos. Kakashi se amoldó a su entorno y quedó convertido a lo que es ahora.

Obito, un hombre roto que había perdido a sus padres —no respetables del título— y a la mujer que amaba hace tres años, compartía con Kakashi los mismos amalgamas de sentimientos, pero estaban en contra como en un juego de ajedrez. Como dos caras iguales, pero de diferente lado. El dolor de perder todo les bloqueaba la comprensión y les impedía ser amigos. El gobernante de Volgograd, con veinte años de edad estaba aprehensivo a su actitud y se permitía preocuparse por alguien similar a él, al antipático niño con quien había convivido varios años en la escuela.

—Considero más plausible que vayamos en helicóptero. Si vas solo, en un auto blindado, los asustaras y te harán trizas.

—Ir en helicóptero es una idea bastante estúpida. Es más fácil ir por tierra—despotricó Kakashi con gesto adusto. Mentía por fuera, más por dentro estaba perplejo por la preocupación de alguien con quien no había comunicación sin riñas y quejas de por medio—. No me retrases más.

Fue su respuesta y se perdió en el panorama de la carretera. Obito se embargó de un mal presentimiento, que sintió en las mismas condiciones con Rin Nohara hace tres años. En ese entonces se había adherido a la esperanza, pero eso no evitó que ella fuera desmembrada por una pandilla de sádicos.

Desmoronado contra el recuerdo, se acercó a los guardias que lo miraban con atención. Le dijo a uno: —Temo que no hay forma de detenerlo. Sin embargo, tengo un plan para recubrirle la retaguardia al hijo de puta.

—Obito…—dijo un marino de alto rango. Un prodigio que prefirió proteger con las armas y la inteligencia, antes del carisma de la ciencia. Él, Minato Namikaze, con 31 años de edad, era el verdadero alcalde de Volgograd, pero había inferido hace meses a Obito porque se dedicó a entrenar pilotos para los asaltos aéreos, organizados en la faena de luchar contra ciudades que jamás hubiesen llegado a usar armas de no ser por su confabulación con Madara Uchiha.

—Minato—lo interrumpió—, ¿podrías hacerme un favor…?

Minato le sonrió ligeramente, aunque una mirada solemne llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de plan estás pensando?

—Uno que podría no funcionar…

—Dímelo y evaluaremos las opciones—alentó Minato.

—Es un plan estúpido, en realidad. No podemos mandar a demás pilotos a proteger a Kakashi, ya que Madara los necesita. Sólo podemos protegerlo nosotros. A mí no se me da mal la puntería y tú eres el mejor piloto de Volgograd.

Aquel ahínco determinante en sus palabras, tomó desprevenido a Minato.

—Aunque Kakashi está indefenso, es más propicio evitar acompañarlo. Los enemigos pueden pensar que estamos dando señales desde el cielo para una emboscada—dijo Minato, con la voz de la razón.

—Lo sé, pero mandar a Kakashi a territorio enemigo sin apoyo es dejarlo a su suerte—alegó Obito con duda.

—Confía en él—dijo Minato con voz acerada—. Lo conozco bien. Él ya debe saber los peligros de ir solo, pero es terco y no quiso ir acompañado.

—No Minato—. Obito cabeceó—. Puede que él no se merezca que me preocupe, pero…, agh, no sé, soy el alcalde de esta pequeña ciudad. Aunque Madara esté a cargo, debo protegerlos a todos.

Minato le empuñó una mirada demasiado grave.

—Es tu decisión, Obito. Pero si llega a salir mal, ambos no saldrían vivos de Rostov.

Quien alguna vez había su pupilo de valores y enseñanzas, de enormes sonrisas y voluntad de hierro, le respondió sin ánimos, como si hubiera sido vaciada su alma en el arrollador tumulto de infelices recuerdos: —No importa de igual manera. Ya no tengo a nadie, Minato. Justo como él.

Sorprendido de sus palabras lánguidas, Minato contestó con ánimos.

—Me tienes a mí, Obito.

—Tienes una vida por delante…—dijo Obito, con una resignación inclemente que lo sugiere de otra edad, con una tristeza oculta infinita—. Tienes una posición respetada, amigos, una esposa y un hijo en camino. Yo no tengo a nadie…

El otro guardia rehuía la conversación con un apenado gesto de cejas, incómodo. Minato lo miraba impasible y callado, disfrazando su preocupación. No era un hombre que se burlara de los sentimientos ajenos, y llegado el momento, siempre respondía con nobleza y sabiduría.

—Yo te aprecio mucho, Obito…—confesó él, y delató susurrando con travesura— Kushina nunca lo dice, pero ella también te quiere mucho. Y mis amigos son tus amigos, y mi posición respetada ya la tienes.

—Gracias Minato—dijo, con los ojos caídos—. Supongo que es así.

Minato alzó los brazos y le apretó sus hombros agachados con mirada cariñosa. Obito, un joven adulto, tenía su misma gran altura. Su mirada no era más la de un niño soñador, porque algo en él se quebró y volvió a unirse, y lo hizo crecer como un hombre más consciente, resistente a los peligros que da la completa calma y con el poder espabilarse ante la más mínima adversidad. Obito pudo haber teñido sus días de colores grises, porque aún no consideraba que cuando se sufre, también se gana. Si descansaba su mente, descubriría que los eventos ocurridos le permitieron descubrir el alcance de su propia fuerza.

—No te lamentes Obito. Todo va a mejorar.

—Ahora respeto más a Kakashi, maestro—dijo Obito, absorto en su línea de pensamiento. Minato había dado clases en su salón de clases en un corto periodo. De allí lo conocía y de allí quedó su costumbre a llamarlo maestro en algunos momentos—. Como él, ahora sé lo que se siente perder todo.

—Sí, sé que ahora lo comprendes más, y me alegra.

—Este maldito presentimiento me quitó a Rin hace tres años—continúo, taciturno—. Si sigue funcionando, Kakashi va a morir en vano.

Minato se quedó callado.

—¿Estás seguro de seguirlo?—preguntó con voz parsimoniosa.

—No te preocupes, Minato—dijo Obito, con la sombra de una sonrisa floja—. No me iré por cielo, sino por tierra. Así le cuido la espalda al engreído de Kakashi y puedo echar un vistazo a los perímetros por algún ataque premeditado.

—Está bien. Te acompañaré.

—Minato, pero Madara…

—Tiene los pilotos necesarios—lo interrumpió, ansioso—. Si surge un contratiempo, tal vez podamos robar un avión y tú no sabes pilotear.

—¿Pero tu esposa?—preguntó Obito, atemorizado.

—No voy a morir, así que no hay problema—dijo Minato con una sonrisa confiada. Le despeinó el cabello en camarería y le guiñó el ojo—. Como mi alumno, necesito cuidarte.

A continuación, Minato le ordenó a Izumo: —Abre las puertas.

Como un hombre analítico, su mente lógica fue forzada a preguntar: —¿Estás seguro que es buena idea, Minato? Un solo hombre muere si no salen bien las negociaciones, pero si ambos van, pueden morir también y ya serían tres hombres.

Sin turbarse, Minato respondió:—No hay forma de salvarse de la muerte, de cualquier forma.

Partieron cuando a Obito le brindaron otro transporte, luego de haberle preguntado a Madara—que sentado en un cómodo sillón, monitoreaba la visión de los centinelas—, por su opinión. Él no era un hombre que se preocupara por los suyos, a excepción si suponían un fin importante en sus planes. Apelaba y apreciaba los principios del individualismo. Le preguntó si había leído el libro, y al conocer la respuesta, citó: _"El arte de la guerra se basa en el engaño. Por lo tanto, cuando se es capaz de atacar, se ha de aparentar incapacidad; cuando las tropas se mueven, aparentar inactividad. Si está cerca del enemigo, se ha de hacerle creer que está lejos; si está lejos, aparentar que se está cerca"_. Entonces le dijo que él no lo obligaba a quedarse en la ciudad, y que usara lo que había dicho y leído ya para sus propias estimaciones. La mención del libro le indicó que, aunque fuera una expedición pequeña, se mantuviera por detrás. El enemigo debía creer que no había "refuerzos" porque responderían como dicta la racionalización. A excepción que intentaran matar a Kakashi, Obito comprendió y acató el consejo de Madara: no salir antes de tiempo y no disparar la primera bala sin prudencia.

Rostov, en realidad, quedaba a tiro de piedra de Volgograd. No había murallas, pero tres torres vigilaban en busca de intrusos. Al momento de arribar, los soldados apuntaron a Kakashi con las armas, pero no lo atacaron. Tenían una orden directa del comandante de no hacerlo. Él bajó la ventanilla, con una templanza que gestaba seguridad.

—Sólo vengo para hablar con el líder de su fortaleza.

—Lo sabemos—. Un paso al frente dio el comandante de los soldados, que lo miró con una estudiada postura de intimidación. Kakashi no se acobardó, era un hombre demasiado intrépido—. Nuestro jefe le interesa hablar contigo, por el asunto de nuestros hombres. Pero este auto está confiscado. Vete caminando.

—No importa si se confisca o no. Sólo necesito hablar con el jefe de está guarnición, ¿me vas a guiar?—. Kakashi bajó del auto, con las miradas furibundas de los guardias detrás de sus pasos. "Los traidores de Volgograd buscan alianzas". Todos pensaban.

Entretanto, Obito y Minato, con fusiles T-5000 en las manos, habían rodeado la montaña que surcaba a su izquierda, a través de sus campos despejados. Habían subido por las colinas y hallado un punto iluminado en verde por los uniformes de los soldados enemigos. Habían encontrado un pueblo cercano, sin enemigos en ningún lado. Una debilidad provechosa para quien efectúa en contra. Se habían cambiado de ropa, bajado del coche y ocultado sus rostros en pusilánimes posturas, entremezclándose con la gente de cabellos rubios cobrizos y ojos de grandes pupilas, con las armas escondidas entre los gabanes gruesos y arrastrados, hasta permitirse hallar monte no concurrido, y haber sacado los rifles al atisbar el sendero que conducía a la guarnición de Rostov, al momento que Kakashi Hatake llegaba sin repercusiones y compartía palabras con un marino de rango medio alto del ejército, y marcharse como hormiga a su hormiguera por las instalaciones recién remodeladas como base militar.

Francamente, Obito estaba intrigado porque no eran fuerzas abrumadoras. Al parecer Rostov no manchaba su bella arquitectura antigua con los tropiezos de un conflicto bélico. Era un aliado débil. Entendió porque Madara le dio tan poca importancia a la alianza. Al principio, le había hecho creer que eran relevantes. ¿Lo habría reconsiderado o sólo era parte de un plan? En ese sentido, Obito no obtuvo la respuesta.

—Sí, parece ser que no hay de qué preocuparnos—dijo Minato, perplejo por la bienvenida de los soldados de Rostov.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó Obito sin ocultar su frustración, comenzando a entremezclar torpemente las palabras—. Tan preocupado por este bastardo… Él ya sabía que este lugar debía ser así de simple. Él es sólo una distracción. Debí notarlo… Madara tiene otros planes.

—Puede que no, Obito—dijo Minato, con la curiosidad despierta—. Además me comentaste en el auto que él consideraba importante estas alianzas, porque temía que lo atacaran por los francos.

—Sí, es verdad—dijo Obito, pero con un tono decepcionado, que usaba para confesar que lo dicho y hecho ha sido incorrecto—. Pero por fin puedo entenderlo: a Madara no le preocupan las alianzas… Él sólo quiere, desde mi punto de vista, desmoralizar a los leales hombres de Vorónezh. Es un tipo de manipulación psicológica.

—No lo veo así. Aun si nos aliamos a Rostov, Saratov y Ucrania, ellos aún tienen a todo lo que queda de Rusia de su parte.

—No sé, realmente—. Obito acarició su mejilla, pensativo—. Madara me dijo que me leyera ese libro de "El Arte de la Guerra", y con todo eso de que la guerra se basa en el engaño, no sé lo que Madara esté pensando.

—No importa—dijo Minato, con el ceño intranquilo—. Aun podemos analizar las defensas de Rostov, por si no aceptan nuestra oferta de amistad.

—Supongo, Minato…—accedió Obito— Lo siento Kakashi, vendremos más tarde.

Así partieron, olvidándose temporalmente de todos sus recelos. A los treinta minutos, cuando Obito y Minato ya habían concurrido varias anchas calles de Rostov, buscando otro tipo de base militar a la distancia o soldados desperdigados, o algún toque de queda —inexistentes los tres—, el escándalo empezó. Del cielo los aviones bombarderos hicieron gemir de horror a las personas de abajo. Los dos infiltrados inconscientemente se agazaparon, como si en el suelo pudieran protegerse de la tormenta de explosiones. Luego, con pánico, corrieron al ritmo de las demás gentes y pararon al esconderse en la esquina de un viejo edificio con fisuras, de ladrillos rojos y cemento fuerte. Las casas pre-fabricadas estaban recibiendo todo el impacto del ataque.

Los ojos espantados de Obito contemplaron el caos, anonadado.

—¡¿Por qué están atacando?!—dijo, cubriéndose los oídos con cada estruendo. Joven y sin experiencia militar, sólo era un humano con los nervios en una balanza ambigua.

—Tenías razón Obito, Madara tenía otros planes—dijo Minato sombrío. Sus pupilas retazaron la destrucción, sin sobrecogerse por sorpresa o miedo—. Debemos salir de acá y buscar a Kakashi.

Se adueñaron de una moto aparcada, justo cuando el dueño se disponía a escapar.

—¡¿Qué hacen?!—. Con culpa, Minato lo golpeó en el rostro asustado y le robó las llaves. El hombre retrocedió, con la sangre en las palmas. Le temblaban los labios.

—Ocúltese en la esquina del edificio, es menos probable que las bombas lo impacten. Dígale al portero que ordene a todos salir, un impacto muy fuerte hará que el edificio se derrumbe—aconsejó Minato, con la voz enfebrecida.

Minato prensó su corazón en una máscara de valentía, para evitar escucharse sus tamborileos caprichosos. La adrenalina le corría caliente por las venas.

—¡Vamos Obito!—. Él lo siguió hasta la moto y condujeron por los bordes de la avenida, allegados a las aceras. El recorrido transitado no había sido extenso, y llegaron con un retraso de siete minutos a la guarnición de Rostov. Kakashi había sido expuesto al mundo, con el rostro desfigurado por golpes de ira y dolor. La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por todas partes. Rostov era una ciudad hermosa y abierta, que se deleitaba con el turismo. Una ciudad de cielos soleados y esclarecidos por nubes de paz. El edificio de la fortaleza era viejo y recién adaptado, y los militares de allí una fachada de poder. Era una ciudad que no había sido atacada desde los polacos del año 1608 y no había tomado la molestia de preparar defensas anti-aéreas, porque confiaban en el poder mayor. Ahora era una ciudad fatigada.

De repente, varias naves embistieron contra los guerreros que sostenían al emisario hacia el cielo. Kakashi no iba a sobrevivir. Las explosiones azotaron y retumbaron, y todo fue calcinado bajo su fuego. Miles de hombres armados muertos, la guarnición destruida y el líder arrodillado en el suelo, catatónico y con los ojos desenfocados.

—¡NO!—gritó Obito, con lágrimas en los ojos. Un espasmo desagradable lo hizo tropezar. Lo sostenía del brazo Minato, un hombre con la respiración truncada en la garganta, devorado por una vorágine de desesperación. Ambos observaron las ruinas y la muerte. Madara había dado órdenes egoístas, que desquebrajaron la confianza que alguna vez los leales alcaldes de Volgograd tuvieron hacia él.

La muerte se tragó todo ruido, martirizando el aire con el silencio. Enfermos por el dolor, los sobrevivientes rememoraron el desastre, los gritos, las voces agonizantes… Ahora, la reluciente Rostov era una ciudad de guerra.

* * *

Sólo tengo que decir que tuve un bloqueo de lo más hijuemadre. Así que el sábado no tenía el capítulo completo, y como tampoco el trabajo hecho me dejó satisfecha, no valía la pena publicarlo. Lo adecenté lo mejor que pude los siguientes días y quedó lo presentado. Para colmo, está nota la escribí pero se borró porque se reinició la página y yo NOOOOOOO. Tuve que hacerla de nuevo D: .También me di cuenta de un error de incoherencia del anterior chapter con los padres de Obito, que ya arreglé.

Mmmmm no que mamera que se me quitara justamente la nota...

Para quienes esperaron el capítulo el sábado, mis disculpas. Mejor no prometo actualizaciones un mismo día de la semana; es complicado. Aunque sí prometo hacer un esfuerzo por publicarlos los sábados, los domingos o los lunes (que en mi opinión, son los días más indicados) y que no pasará de las dos semanas para que no se estresen quienes disfrutan la historia (y para que no se les olvide la trama, también).

Fecha: _Martes 19/01/16_

Bay~ Bay~ :D


	4. 3-Conquista de Vorónezh

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Derechos reservados a la empresa Sierra, por la campaña Rusa del juego estratégico "Empire Earth".

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo: Conquista de Vorónezh**

El tenaz Madara Uchiha hace mucho tiempo había abandonado los sentimientos. Descubrió de sí mismo que era un ser humano sin empatía, porque además de su hermano, jamás había amado verdaderamente a nadie. Cuando Izuna murió, se desató en él la furia, porque si en su época hubiera aceptado acompañarlo, su ingenuidad no lo hubiera matado. Luego, la densidad del amargón enfrió su interior y sólo lo dejó con cenizas acerbas. Intensificadas sus metas, decidió que sin importar las barreras que decidieran imponerle, no se mantendría alejado de ellas.

Se encerró dentro de una coraza dura y una determinación enorme. Él decidió soñar sin pausas, como sueñan los que nunca pierden, los que tienen buena voz e inexorable confianza; que amarran a los demás en su juego de demandas y victorias.

Él veía a los demás como el reflejo de otros, de modo que se le facilitaba controlar las creencias de las personas. La gente común era imponente a su dialéctica, a su dicción y a su férrea voluntad; que con palabras que parecen llenarse de significados, desdibujaba ideas, impulsos y prejuicios. Él iba a adaptar al mundo a nuevas concepciones sobre el bien y el mal. Y Madara no consideraba que sus métodos para llegar a esas metas fueran manipuladoras. Las personas eran maleables, opinaba; solamente hacía uso de su propia vacilación.

No hubo dudas al atacar Rostov. Sus centinelas le hicieron ver que tan débil era. Reformó el plan, convencido que la esperanza de la patria valdría la pena por el sacrificio de algunos. Kakashi Hatake era un hombre lo suficientemente destruido para ya no tenerle miedo a la muerte y lo suficientemente terco para no echarse atrás, aun cuando hubiera sido el único cordero que llevó sin venda en los ojos, no porque le halla confesado el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sino porque lo intuyó.

El visionario de Rusia Novaya creyó tener admiración por un súbdito tan gallardo. Estuvo seguro que cuando Rostov se prendió en llamas, él debió haber escupido cínico que su guarnición estaba acabada. Hubiera disfrutado ver a alguien de esa calaña, tan decidido a morir. Pero al pensar en eso, se esfumó pronto cualquier sensación. Creyó con decepción que Kakashi era un hombre crédulo que confiaba ciegamente en un sueño, una ilusión no hecha. Un ingenuo patético que despotricó su inteligencia. A Madara lo embargó la ansiedad. No soportaba pensar que había sido predecible.

Hubo mucho ahínco en su intento de destruir Rostov. Proporcional a su destrucción, crecería la ira de Sarátov y Ucrania. Así fue. Ellos llegaron con su ejército un día después, cuando la ciudad estaba desierta y los habitantes desmoralizados por los cuerpos calcinados. Pocos hombres dejaron a defender sus ciudades. Madara atacó a Sarátov por mar, quienes pensaron en un ataque por tierra. Hubo un contraataque desorganizado, donde fueron derrotados por tres aviones bombarderos, perfectamente guiados por las manos de dos hombres y una mujer que se convertirían en los pilotos principales de Madara: Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade. En un futuro serían famosos en el mundo por sus méritos de los cielos. Ellos traspasaron las defensas, adaptados al lugar con anticipación.

Atacando los puntos más importantes de la ciudad, amilanaron a los ciudadanos para que se entregaran sin pelear a la voluntad de su jefe. Madara supo sus planes con antelación, pero permitió que ellos comunicaran con Ucrania para solicitar ayuda. Él interceptó la llamada, aprovechando su conocimiento de la fachada de lealtad que profesaban a Rusia. Ucrania, una ciudad corrupta, aceptó ser su aliada. Le atrajo le idea de ser gobernados bajo un Estado unificado, en mando de alguien poderoso en el mundo moderno.

Siguió la ejecución. Vorónezh se escandalizó cuando Ucrania se atrevió a mandar su apremiante ejército, fingir que le apoyarían contra las tropas enemigas venideras, y finalmente, ser traicionados por las falacias de Grigor Molotov. Expugnaron el capitolio, mataron los líderes que alzaban la confianza en los soldados, y arrinconaron la ciudad. Para gratificar más el momento, Madara mató con sus propias manos a Pyotr Stoyanovich.

 _"_ ¡Está hecho! _"_ , pensó Madara esa noche, indiscutiblemente satisfecho. _"_ Con la caída de Vorónezh, el gobierno de Moscú no podrá evitar que controle la región. Rusia Novaya es una realidad. ¡Por fin! Ahora los imbéciles de Moscú que me marginaron lo pagarán caro _"._

* * *

Es corto, pero por fin terminé la primera misión. ¡Yuuuju! El próximo capítulo continuaremos la historia de Rusia Novaya.

Mi computador tiene mal una parte que sostiene la pantalla y se pospuso su reparación; por esperar a que lo mandaran a arreglar no escribí nada. Sin embargo, al final lo hice a regañadientes en otro que es lento como tortuga y pequeño. Pero bueno, llamaban mis manos. Además no quería que se extendiera tanto el tiempo de actualización. Fans míos, por fin llegue otro martes. Qué curioso.

 **Aviso:** Ucrania no es una ciudad, pero la coloqué así porque en el juego todo territorio se ve muy pequeño. Así que supongamos que Ucrania es pequeña, los demás lugares también, y era una ciudad perteneciente a Rusia. Hasta ahora xD

Sugerencias, información, comentario cualquiera, todo es bien recibido. No soy muy experta en política, cómo se preparan los países para la guerra actualmente o lugares de Rusia, aunque me intente informar. Quien sí sea fanático o conocedor del tema, podría darme consejos :) Le agradeceré mucho.

Fecha: Martes, 26/01/16

Bay~Bay~


	5. 4-Rusia Novaya (2035)

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Derechos reservados a la empresa Sierra, por la campaña Rusa del juego estratégico "Empire Earth".

* * *

 **Cuarto capítulo: Rusia Novaya (2035)**

Pasaron muchos años, pero las humillaciones de unas elecciones perdidas y un golpe frustrado finalmente fueron vengadas. Después de haber convertido su apoyo popular y sus primeras victorias en fuerzas gubernamentales metidas en una revolución cabal; en el verano de 2023, Moscú ya había caído y Madara Uchiha se había instalado en la residencia de Kremlin. Ese día, el vodka corría alegremente durante la celebración de la victoria. Pero se estaban preparando planes de combate y mapas para la siguiente fase de expansión. Madara ansiaba más territorios y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlos.

Durante los años de consolidación que siguieron a la captura de Moscú, y bajo el estandarte de su distorsionada Cruz Cóptica, Madara fortificó su permanencia en el poder en la recién establecida nación de Rusia Novaya. Demostró tener una mente astutamente política y comenzó a sacar a su país del pasado para llevarlo al siglo XXI. En una década, la economía de Rusia Novaya se había fortalecido y su nivel tecnológico se asemejaba al de Occidente.

Pero los métodos de Madara para lograr su éxito no eran del agrado de la comunidad internacional. Rusia Novaya se había negado a pagar las altas deudas de la antigua Rusia. Y había muchas pruebas, aunque no concluyentes, de que la prosperidad creciente de Rusia Novaya se estaba logrando en parte gracias al tráfico ilegal de drogas, armas y mercancías restringidas. Muchas naciones se negaron incluso a reconocer al nuevo país o la autoridad de Madara. Y seguía habiendo personas dentro de Rusia Novaya que se rebelaban contra el hombre que consideraban un dictador.

Para el Cocodrilo era evidente desde el principio que si el pueblo no aceptaba su soberanía, al menos debía respetar su poder. Por eso estableció una fuerza paramilitar de élite que se encargaría de manejar cualquier situación de combate. Denominó esta nueva fuerza los "Batas Negras", y entre los principales mandos de combate de dichas tropas, los denominó "Akatsukis".

Los Batas Negras se convirtieron en el ejército y en la policía de Rusia Novaya, defendiendo las fronteras y ayudando a mantener el orden. Estaban bien armados, bien entrenados y eran tan crueles como el propio Cocodrilo. Finalmente, a medida que se fue poblando de voluntarios y reclutas, Madara pudo avanzar hasta la siguiente fase de su plan maestro: la reconquista de Europa del Este.

Pero se presentó un problema. La maquinaria propagandística de Madara no prestaba atención a la violencia cometida por sus "Batas Negras", en especial los "Akatsukis". Los plebeyos y los disidentes huyeron en masa de Rusia Novaya y explicaban episodios de "atrocidades" y "terror". Ucrania, sintiendo el peligro, había comenzado a poner en marcha una alianza con las principales potencias europeas. Éstas, conocedoras de las lecciones del siglo anterior, no podían ignorar la creciente amenaza del Este. Ucrania tenía que vivir bajo bandera de Rusia Novaya y Madara pronosticaba con confianza que su antiguo aliado sería una presa fácil.

Sin embargo, las potencias europeas eran cosa aparte. Si iban a ser neutralizados debían movilizarse con rapidez y decisión contra ellos… De lo contrario, se arriesgaban a perder todo lo que habían logrado.

* * *

He adelantado otras historias y ayer, cuando terminé ésta bastante tarde a decir verdad, no había internet xD. Así que, bienvenida sea hoy. Al menos puedo publicarla más temprano de lo que normalmente actualizo. Siempre publico todo tarde, soy como un vampiro..., grrrrr.

Bienvenidos sean los lectores que avancen hasta acá. La mayoría no pasa del prólogo jejeje *risa nerviosa*. Ésta historia, en realidad, tiene partes súper interesantes una vez lleguemos con Shisui. Quiero que Hinata también aparezca junto a él, porque su personaje, aunque interesante e importante para el desenlace de la campaña, no es usado con anterioridad. No quiero que llegue porque sí, al menos espero que ya se hayan conocido antes. Y también un poco de romance, ¿no? ;) *guiños pícaros*.

Fecha: _Miércoles, 03/02/16_

Bay~Bay~


	6. 5-Hombre roto, hombre traidor

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

Derechos reservados a la empresa Sierra, por la campaña Rusa del juego estratégico "Empire Earth".

* * *

 **Quinto capítulo: Un hombre roto, un hombre traidor.**

Los rebeldes de Rusia Novaya eran personas temerosas del proceso subversivo que manifestaba el nuevo estado; pero con las suficientes agallas para escapar del gobierno que era su condena y sus cadenas contra el mundo. Estas personas comprendían la naturaleza egoísta y manipuladora de Madara; algunos, lo eclipsaban como el nuevo «Hitler». Los países no los habían aceptado como inmigrantes, así que, quienes lograron pasar sus objeciones con trampas, rutas alternativas o ayudas, se fugaron de Rusia. Los otros, más desdichados, se desperdigaron en disímiles puntos ignorados del país, como un torbellino; rápido y furioso; de esa forma también se asentaron. Muchos de ellos, sin embargo, siguieron a un nuevo dirigente, al antiguo gobernante de Volgograd, Obito, quien desapareció de los dominios bajo lupa de Rusia; convencido que la patria estaba en las manos de un tirano. Al momento de partir, la mayoría caminó y usó atajos geográficos para llegar a su destino, las montañas y valles circundantes. Sus miedos principales eran encontrarse con las Batas Negras.

En el sector más popular de rebeldes —un reconocimiento al lugar donde se enfilaban quienes acompañaron a Obito, y título que él disentía y encontraba una soterrada malicia de parte de los otros rebeldes para pasar inadvertidos—, la gente, a pie de cañón, discutían sus pesares en el calor del fuego de sus hogares. Todos, como rebeldes, comprendían la gravedad de su situación. Los fugados con hijos trajeron toda una generación de jóvenes rusos. Desde Naruto Uzumaki, el niño de la viuda Kushina Uzumaki, de quince años, hasta Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, y la niña que más adoraba el hijo de Kagami, Hinata Hyūga, de seis años. Ésta niña huérfana la dejó a su cargo una señora que prefirió quedarse en Rusia Novaya para brindarles noticias. Hinata era hija de un hombre estadunidense que se acostó en uno de sus viajes con una rusa, y sin prevenirlo, la dejó encinta.

—Obito—lo llamó esa niña. En el cielo las nubes amenazaban con bloquear la claridad de esa mañana.

—¿Si?—preguntó él, con dulzura.

—¿Sabe…, dónde está Shisui?

—Debe estar en el puesto de vigilancia. Búscalo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Shisui era hijo del rebelde Kagami Uchiha, el hijo perdido de Izuna Uchiha. El sobrino nieto de Madara Uchiha. Un joven intrépido, sagaz, afanoso y alegre. Aunque conocía la verdad, prefería no prestarle atención. Se limitaba a comentar de vez en cuando que Madara era el peor tío —aunque no lo fuera directamente— que pudo haber tenido. Obito velaba por él después de la muerte de su padre y madre, a los once años de edad. No era un joven arrogante o de malas intenciones. Incluso, en apariencia, tenía rasgos amables y plisares; la sonrisa prensada bajo una máscara de confianza. Aun así, todos ignoraban su verdadera procedencia porque, como bien Obito sabía, nadie aplacaría sus rencores si se enteraban que refugiaban a alguien con genes de Madara Uchiha.

En un inicio Obito desconfió de Shisui y sus padres. Pero Kagami era tan encantador como su hijo, y su historial hablaba de un hombre inteligente y honesto: su padre muerto a una edad muy joven lo obligó a tomar las riendas de su vida. Se mudó a Hawái con dinero del difunto y empezó trabajando como acróbata en un circo, mientras estudiaba una carrera en las plantaciones públicas. Desde una posición tan pobre y enterado que dicho sistema escolar reprobaba a un mínimo del 20 por ciento de los hijos inmigrantes provenientes de Rusia (en ese momento, ya Madara hacía sus jugadas, y el resto del mundo tomaba en cuenta sus problemas internos), Kagami era un genio y un entusiasta del aprendizaje; aprendía ciencia, matemática e historia con la misma facilidad que Kakashi en sus etapas de alumnado. Regresó a Rusia, como un incipiente doctor. Allí conoció a Mitsuni, otra mujer emprendedora con mentalidad de abundancia. Debido a la misma filosofía, el mismo rumbo de sus metas, sus maneras de pensar y personalidades, se complementaron como caras contrarias de una misma moneda. «Ella decía», relataba, nostálgico: «Que el mundo estaba conformado por ganadores. Que todos eran genios al nacer, pero nunca solía aprovecharse su potencial. Ella crio a Shisui bajo éstas premisas, y mi hijo resultó ser un genio y un emprendedor como ella». Se divorciaron cuando Shisui tenía cinco años, porque las discusiones sobre política se salieron de control. «Ella creía que Madara era una nueva oportunidad para el mundo». Kagami, que estaba convencido que Madara sólo era una maldición de su carne, y su esposa, que lo veía como un hombre de grandes ideas, estallaron. Fue la última riña. Luego ella partió. «Me quedé con Shisui, y jamás volvió. Ni siquiera lo visitó».

Enfrascado en el recuerdo, Obito se pasó una mano por la boca. Ahora Shisui era como su hijo: le había contado su historia, le había inculcado sus valores y había procurado darle cariño. Desde hacía diez años lo cuidaba. Shisui contaba con veintiún años en esos momentos. Obito se perdió por el sendero pedregoso. El aire era gélido. Con ojo avizor, como esperando la muerte, caminó morosamente por la nuevas tierras que habían sido refugios para las familias hace dos años. Y se perdió otra vez en los recuerdos.

Luego de la acometida contra Vorónezh intentaron reclamar, pero Madara se excusó con indiferencia. Minato ya no confiaba en él ni en su supuesta nobleza en intentar reconstruir a Rusia. La deslealtad era palpable. Entonces, recordó Obito, Madara envió a Minato a su muerte. En la emancipación y los duelos contra Moscú, participó sucio y con engaños, justo como en la victoria contra Rostov. En el transcurso, la conquista fue un resquicio perfecto para ocurrírsele un ataque aéreo, compuesto por una estrategia ridícula. Minato desconfió, pero no halló motivos para declinar la oferta. Madara había sugerido mandar novatos. «Los quiere enviar a su muerte» le había dicho Minato con la voz sofocada y hierática. Él fue, preventivo. Obito estaba plenamente seguro que Madara comprendía que ni él ni Minato eran hombres confiables. Minato emprendió el ataque. En un principio todo iba bien, le dijeron, luego erosionó el avión. Los ingenieros no saben cómo. El padre de Naruto cayó en picada a su muerte. Tras los desafortunados hechos, Obito no se permitió amar a nadie a más, sólo proteger incondicionalmente.

Sus pupilas se libraron del espesor de los recuerdos. Otra vez caía de bruces en la realidad. Hoy era presente, y era el día definitivo. El edificio frente suyo era un bloque de cemento de tres pisos sin ascensor. Entró con prisa y subió por las escaleras hasta el desván. Quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Era el centro de control. Allí, contenidos en el sofocante calor y la nebulosa ambigüedad, estaba toda la generación de jóvenes. No más entrar por la puerta, Naruto se le abalanzó:

—¡¿Qué hacemos aquí, Obito?! ¡Contesta!

—Cálmate, Naruto—dijo Obito con aspereza. Lo apartó cuando Naruto, furioso, le clavó las uñas en su desenfrenado poco control. Él siempre había sido así, hiperactivo. En ese espacio, clausurado como algún delincuente, debía sentirse agotado y claustrofóbico.

—¡No me voy a calmar! Mi madre… ¿Dónde está? —Naruto lo miraba escrutador.

Obito se calló. A excepción de Naruto, los demás aún eran niños. Quiso evitar perder el tiempo en un soliloquio de imprecisiones que no iban a comprender. Buscó con la mirada a Hinata Hyūga, pero no la halló. La vaguedad de la atmósfera hizo mella. Aquí y allá hubo gritos, con sus altas exclamaciones que lo apabullaban, pidiendo una explicación.

Obito, con un singular comportamiento circunspecto, atravesó el cuarto con una voz que se manifestaba como el tañido de una resonadora y férrea campana.

—No podíamos ganar ésta guerra—dijo. Permanecía lejano y serio. Tenía los ojos de un hombre vacío—. Así que Shisui, Itachi y yo, tomamos otras medidas…

Lo dejó al aire, como si fuera a decir más, empero de un veloz movimiento abrió la puerta y la cerró con un fuerte embate. Colocó el pestillo. Los gritos se incrementaron infructuosamente en el cuarto. Debían estar en pánico. Al disponerse a bajar las escaleras, Obito permaneció estático en el descansillo, mirando desde arriba los ojos apagados de Shisui Uchiha, que asía de la mano a Hinata Hyūga —quien tenía el rostro rojo y abúlico, como si hubiese llorado por horas—.

—¿La vas a llevar al cuarto?—preguntó Obito, mirándola abstraído.

—Ella tiene más opciones que el resto…—dijo Shisui, y retomó la palabra, con voz fatigada y queda—: Hinata es sólo una niña. No la quiero dejar con Madara.

Obito le sonrió sardónicamente.

—Esa niña tiene mucha suerte de que la quieras tanto.

—La he cuidado desde que era un bebé—dijo Shisui, como si se excusara por su preferencia—. Y tú también.

—¿Y Sasuke? Es el hermano de Itachi.

—No hay manera que podamos —por ahora— lograr que Sasuke pase la frontera. Todos sus papeles son de acá. Itachi lo sabe. Cuando llegue el momento tal vez podamos apartarlo de Rusia… En cambio, Hinata tiene un padre estadunidense. Ya contacté y acordé con Hiashi Hyūga. La recogerá pronto y la llevará a Estados Unidos, para que pueda estar a salvo.

—No es necesario que se vaya. Hinata es una mujer rusa. Cuando sea el momento del golpe de estado…

—Puede resultar fallido, Obito—dijo Shisui. Lo dijo con la voz tensa que usaba para darle cierre a sus asuntos. Era obstinado y astuto, tal cual su linaje.

Su padre adoptivo llegó hasta a él, le acarició el rostro a la pequeña que desde siempre andaba pegada a las faldas de Shisui, que se comportaba amorosa y respetuosa junto a él, como si fuera su verdadero padre; y a quien incluso Itachi daba mimos y sonrisas amigables.

—Está bien. Hazlo como quieras. Pero hay que irnos de aquí.

Así, los dos hombres, asiendo a la niña de ambas manos, bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio, reuniéndose con Itachi. Él vislumbraba distraído el cielo de un monocromático color gris, como si presintiera la programada incursión enemiga. Pronto contemplarían desde lejos las columnas de humo provocadas por inmensas antorchas gigantes, el rugir de los misiles chocando contra la tierra. El sol estaría en el alto infinito del cielo cuando terminara la masacre, cuando los gritos callaran y los secretos quedaran subyacentes en la tierra.

* * *

Indiscutiblemente no tengo excusas para la tardanza. En mis tiempos libres, había intentado ignorar la historia porque tuve un nuevo bloqueo que me impidió continuar con rapidez. Pero como dice mi profile, yo no abandono historias.

 **Akemi Ayuzawa:** Muchas gracias por el review, necesitaba motivación :) Me alegro que te guste la historia.

Esto es cliché, pero, ¿merezco un lindo review :D? Por allí, followers, favorites, lectores anónimos. Como autora siempre pongo más esfuerzos cuando recibo apoyo con un comentario. Y ésta historia, cada vez que actualizo, me deja hecha polvo. Es por eso que ni al inicio pude cumplir los plazos. Así que se los pido como un favor.

 _Fecha: Viernes 19/02/16_

Bay~Bay~


End file.
